lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Forever the Sickest Kids
Forever the Sickest Kids, often abbreviated as FTSK, is a rock band from Dallas, Texas signed to Universal Motown Records Group. In issue 228 of Alternative Press, the group was named the number one underground band in the "22 Best Underground Bands (That Likely Won't Stay Underground for Long)". Their first EP, Television Off, Party On, was released on July 3, 2007. Their debut album, Underdog Alma Mater, was later released on April 29, 2008FTSK on MySpace. History Formation (2006) Marc Stewart guitar) and Kyle Burns (drums) are step brothersThe Forever the Sickest Kids Street Team. Stewart met Kent Garrison (keyboard) in high school. Then, when Garrison went to college, he met up with Jonathan Cook (vocals) and Austin Bello (bass guitar). For a while, Bello played with Caleb Turman in a band called Been BradleyBeen Bradley MySpace, while everyone else from Forever the Sickest Kids played with The Flipside. In late 2006, both of those groups reached a creative standstill, and the band was officially formed. "Hey Brittany" and EPs (2007) While browsing PureVolume, lead singer Jonathan Cook accidentally spent $350 that the band didn't have to receive a front page placement of a song that they also didn't have. For this reason, they went into the studio and wrote "Hey Brittany", then recorded it with their producer Geoff Rockwell in a matter of days. Since it was first posted, "Hey Brittany" has garnered many Internet plays and triggered a bidding war among eight labels. On April 24, 2007, Universal Motown emerged victorious, and released the band's Television Off, Party On EP on July 3. The releases of The Sickest Warped Tour EP and the Hot Party Jamz EP would soon follow. ''Underdog Alma Mater'' (2008) The band's first single, "Whoa Oh! (Me vs. Everyone)", was released on April 1, 2008. Their debut album Underdog Alma Mater was later released on April 29. The band supported All Time Low and The Rocket Summer on the 2008 Alternative Press tour from March 14 to May 2. The band played with Metro Station, The Cab, Danger Radio, and The Maine on their first headlining tour, and later performed on the 2008 Vans Warped Tour. They appeared on Late Night with Conan O'Brien on June 12 performing their single "Whoa Oh! (Me vs. Everyone)". Their second single, "She's a Lady" was released on July 14. The band headed to Tokyo, Japan to perform at the annual Summer Sonic Festival. In late September, the band undertook a brief headlining tour in the UK, after Cobra Starship, the original headliners, post-poned their tour. The band also held the Sassy Back tour throughout October and November with Cobra Starship, Hit the Lights, and Sing it Loud.They have reached success in Europe and Australia and started their early 2009 headline in the Netherlands, followed by France and Germany. Band members *Jonathan Cook – vocals *Caleb Turman – guitar, vocals *Marc Stewart – guitar *Austin Bello – bass guitar, vocals *Kent Garrison – keyboard *Kyle Burns – drums Discography Studio albums EPs Singles Compilations *''Punk Goes Crunk'': Contributed "Men in Black", originally by Will Smith References External links *Official Website *Forever the Sickest Kids on MySpace *Forever the Sickest Kids at Modlife *Forever the Sickest Kids at PureVolume *Forever the Sickest Kids at Buzznet *Official Kyle Burns Fansite Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia